The invention relates to a device for fixing catheters or the like on the surface of human bodies by means of a plate or the like.
It is known to fix catheters by means of a plate on the body surface such that the plate rests on the body surface and is held fast by strips of plaster or the like, for example. It is not possible to sterilely provide the catheter outlet opening with a bandage without tension; the necessary frequent exchange of bandage each time is more difficult; during exchange, often the catheter is displaced from its optimum position and often it is damaged.
The invention provides a solution to the problem of providing a device for fixing catheters or the like which leaves the catheter outlet opening completely free to be accessible from all sides.
The problem is solved by inventively maintaining the plate or the like a distance from the body surface by a supporting device to be connected to the body.
What is guaranteed in this manner is that the catheter outlet opening on the body surface is not exposed to any compressive or tensile stresses; the device for fixing can easily be removed or exchanged.